


Reunión familiar

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de su frustrada muerte, James Moriarty decide tomarse un tiempo lejos de Londres y cruza el océano para visitar a su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito como regalo para Electracine en la última edición del Amigo invisible sin fronteras. Spoilers Sherlock 2x03

La turbina del avión empezó a rugir y el pasajero del asiento 14B se recostó con un suspiro, dando golpecitos en el apoyabrazos con la punta de los dedos. Sin esperar al aviso, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cruzó las piernas, sin importarle la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió la mujer sentada a su izquierda.

¡Dejar el hogar! Qué curioso lo poco que le importaba hacerlo; tal vez eso se debiera a que Inglaterra nunca le pareció un hogar propiamente dicho. En realidad, no podía pensar en un solo lugar que le inspirara esa sensación de pertenencia. No que él acostumbrara hacer cosas como esa. Sentir.

Cuando una sonriente azafata se acercó a ofrecerle una bebida, aceptó con gusto. Iba a ser un viaje largo, y la mujer que tenía por acompañante no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida al verla por el rabillo del ojo y levantó el vaso en un brindis burlón.

Tal vez, cuando estuvieran fuera del avión, en la zona de desembarque, le invitara a un café, un gesto amistoso. Tal vez luego le ofreciera compartir el taxi. Y tal vez después de eso la hiciera desaparecer… La idea le resultó tan agradable que su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se acomodó en el asiento con más entusiasmo.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, y por lo general lo eran, aterrizarían treinta minutos después de lo prometido por el capitán. Bien. Iba a necesitar un poco más de tiempo para planear su siguiente paso con precisión.

Cuando decidió dejar Londres, tuvo claro cuál sería su destino, o al menos el inmediato. Tras resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, abordó el avión y se mentalizó para lo que le esperaba.

Estaba acostumbrado a urdir los planes más descabellados y a enfrentar las situaciones más complejas, pero ahora se encontraba seguro de que unos cuantos kilómetros lo separaban de la que sería una experiencia del todo nueva.

Aún así, no estaba preocupado, lo esperaba con ansias.

Visitar a la familia era siempre divertido.

 

—¿Es que ya no hay nada sagrado? ¿En qué clase de monstruoso mundo vivimos?

Leonard se pasó una mano por la cara, y empezó a masajear su cuello, sin responder. Allí estaba.

—Leonard, ¿sabías que han cambiado la fecha de estreno señalada para la secuela de 300?—Sheldon lo miró por encima del hombro mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

—Sí, Howard me envió un mensaje.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué no me envió un mensaje también?

Leonard puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Intentaba leer un libro desde hacía veinte minutos y, gracias a las interrupciones de Sheldon, apenas logró avanzar unas cuantas páginas.

—¿Tal vez porque no desea tener la conversación que yo tendré que soportar?

—¿Y por qué sería eso?—Sheldon lo miró con expresión desconcertada.

—No lo sé, Sheldon, intenta adivinar.

—¿Es esa alguna clase de sarcasmo?

—De nuevo, solo adivina.

Sheldon frunció el ceño y, tras un momento de duda, chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, es sarcasmo.

—Bien por ti. ¿Puedo leer mi libro ahora? Quiero saber qué pasa.

Su compañero dejó el asiento, y se acercó lo suficiente para leer el título.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es la primera vez que lees La última batalla? Recuérdame discutir ese final tan extraño; no termina de convencerme la idea de que todos mueran.

Leonard arrojó el libro sobre su cabeza.

—Te odio.

Sheldon abrió la boca para responder, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó, por lo que miró a su compañero con curiosidad.

—No pueden ser Wolowitz y Koothrappali, no tenemos sesión de Halo hasta el miércoles—dio una cabezada en dirección a Leonard—. ¿No vas a abrir?

—¿Por qué yo…?—Leonard exhaló un suspiro y se levantó de mala gana—. No sé por qué me molesto.

Dio una mirada apurada por la mirilla y, tras fruncir un poco el ceño, abrió la puerta.

Ese debía de ser uno de los sujetos más extraños que tocaran a su puerta. El traje hecho a la medida, que hubiera despertado la curiosidad de Penny, era apenas uno de los aspectos más curiosos del personaje que tenía frente a sí. Y la palabra le pareció muy apropiada, porque definitivamente estaba ante todo un personaje, uno excéntrico, con buen gusto en el vestir y la mirada más fría y burlona que había visto en su vida. A pesar de eso, o quizá debido a ello, sintió una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión al mirarlo. ¡Y lo acusaban de poco observador!

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?—tendría apenas unos años más que él, pero no se atrevió a tutearlo.

Se ganó una mirada indulgente ante su tono titubeante, y notó también que en tan solo unos segundos fue examinado como si estuviera bajo el microscopio más potente de su laboratorio.

—Sí, estoy buscando al doctor Sheldon Cooper—la voz era ronca, aunque no por ello propia de un adulto, tenía un timbre extraño, y el acento británico era también bastante notorio.

—¿Sheldon?—vaciló, indeciso acerca de pedirle su nombre, pero en lugar de hacer preguntas se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso—. Sheldon, es para ti.

Él, que acababa de reanudar su trabajo frente al ordenador, sin pizca de interés por quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, suspiró sin disimular su fastidio y se incorporó una vez más frente al llamado. Apenas giró para ver de quién se trataba, pero al verlo abrió mucho los ojos, se incorporó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

—¡Tú!

El visitante hizo una mueca un poco exagerada, similar a una sonrisa, aunque los músculos tensos de su garganta restaban atractivo al conjunto.

—Hola, Shelly, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sheldon no era una persona amable. En realidad, quizá no pudiera catalogársele siquiera como una persona medianamente cordial y su antipatía por buena parte de la humanidad era más que conocida, pero Leonard nunca había visto que tratara a alguien con tanto fastidio. Bueno, quizá a Will Wheaton en sus peores tiempos.

—Estaba en la ciudad y me dije que sería un crimen no visitar a mi hermano pequeño.

Dos cosas pasaron tras esa declaración. Sheldon se cruzó de hombros y exhibió un gesto escéptico, mientras que Leonard sintió como si acabaran de mover una invisible alfombra bajo sus pies. ¿Hermano?

—Cuando dice hermano…—señaló al hombre que continuaba con su extraña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Sheldon y empezó a tartamudear—. ¿Hermano, hermano? Es decir, ¿hermano?

—¡Por favor, Leonard! ¡Deja de balbucear! Sí, tengo un hermano, y no, obviamente no hablo de él. Al parecer, mis familiares parecen creer que necesitan irrumpir en mi vida para recordarme su existencia, como si fuera muy sencillo olvidarla.

—Pero…

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta en tanto el desconocido daba una mirada alrededor, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Encantador. Shelly, mamá tenía razón, es un lugar bastante agradable.

—¿Has hablado con mamá?—la sola mención a la señora Cooper consiguió que el semblante de Sheldon fuera un poco menos hostil; solo un poco.

—Por supuesto, ella me dio tu dirección; dijo que si estaba en la ciudad y no te visitaba iría directamente al infierno.

—Bueno, si nos ceñimos a tus méritos, estoy convencido de que te asegurarte un lugar allí hace mucho tiempo—Sheldon se cruzó de brazos—. Y considera que ni siquiera creo en su existencia, solo quiero establecer que te considero un ser muy vil.

—¡Sheldon! ¡No puedes decirle eso a tu hermano!—Leonard intervino tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es la verdad!—señaló al hombre que continuaba de pie con una sonrisa burlona—. Atrévete a intentar desmentirme.

—Ni siquiera lo soñaría—extendió una mano en dirección a Leonard, que la estrechó, aún confundido—. James Moriarty.

Leonard estaba a punto de señalar el hecho de que no se presentara como James Cooper, pero Sheldon se le adelantó.

—¿Moriarty? ¿Qué pasó con Cooper?

—Podríamos decir que es mi nombre artístico—James elevó las manos e hizo una floritura en el aire—. Debes reconocer que suena mucho mejor.

—¿Eres artista?

—En diversas formas—James sonrió enigmático ante la pregunta de Leonard—. Considérenme un actor.

—¡Actor!—Sheldon miró a Leonard con aire de suficiencia—. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué no hablo de él?

—No hay nada de malo en eso, Sheldon—Leonard sacudió la cabeza y dirigió una mirada apenada a James—. Lo siento, puede ser un poco…

Él se encogió de hombros, al parecer nada afectado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Sé perfectamente cómo puede ser, no te preocupes. A decir verdad, no es una profesión que hubiera escogido hace unos años.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Elegir la actuación, quiero decir—Leonard no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

—Por motivos prácticos. No puedes imaginar lo útil que es sin importar a qué te dediques en realidad.

Leonard pareció un poco confuso ante esa afirmación, pero no hizo más comentarios y miró a Sheldon, que continuaba de pie, observando a su hermano como si fuera alguna clase de bicho extraño e indeseado.

—Aún no lo comprendo.

—¿Qué, Sheldon? Permite que te ilumine—la voz de James estaba cargada de paciencia e incluso sonreía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? En un primer momento, pensé que se debía a que te va mal en Londres, lo que no sería en absoluto sorprendente, pero ya que has encontrado esta… profesión, no encuentro sentido a tu llegada. ¿O has pensado en probar suerte aquí? ¿Es eso?—Sheldon se llevó una mano al pecho como si una idea aterradora acabara de asaltarlo—. ¡Espera! ¿Tu meta es Hollywood?

Su hermano esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentirá ser perseguido por los Paparazzi; es un tipo de acoso al que no estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Oh, Dios!—Sheldon negó con la cabeza, aún más reprobador que antes—. ¿Buscas esa clase de fama? Porque no es simple de conseguir, ¿sabes? El camino puede ser humillante, indigno, venderás tu moralidad, ¿y para qué? ¿Para conseguir un miserable papel en un comercial de crema contra hemorroides?

Leonard intervino.

—¡Suficiente, Sheldon! Te recuerdo que mi novia es actriz.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién piensas que observé para aprender todo eso?

James soltó una carcajada y miró de uno a otro con ojos brillantes.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé…

 

Leonard no había crecido en la familia más afectuosa de la historia y quizá precisamente por eso encontraba tan interesante la dinámica en otras que sí lo eran. Aunque no lo mencionaba con frecuencia, Sheldon le inspiraba un poco de envidia al pensar que tenía una madre cariñosa y pendiente de su bienestar, no como la suya, que siempre lo vio más como un objeto de estudio que como un hijo. Incluso su hermana Missy era bastante agradable y, pese a los desplantes de Sheldon, no era difícil comprobar que se preocupaba por su hermano. Por eso, cuando su recién descubierto hermano apareció en su puerta, insistió en que se quedara con ellos en tanto encontraba otro lugar. Tal vez no fuera el tipo más simpático que había visto y no derrochaba afecto fraternal, pero si llegó desde tan lejos para ver a Sheldon, debía de importarle.

Lo único que le preocupaba era la molesta sensación de que James escondía mucho más de lo que mostraba; eso sin mencionar que, a veces, hubiera podido jurar que destilaba un cierto aire de peligro, y no del tipo James Bond, sino al estilo Voldemort, si a Voldemort le gustaron los trajes de diseñador y conservara su nariz intacta. Claro que debían ser ideas suyas, o eso esperaba, se dijo con un ligero temblor.

Para su tercer día de visita, luego de presentarlo a una entusiasta Penny, organizaron una sencilla cena en su apartamento para que conociera a sus otros amigos, lo que no fue nada difícil de conseguir, porque todos se morían de curiosidad por saber cómo era y una vez que llegaron lo dejaron muy en claro.

A pesar de todo, las cosas transcurrieron en calma, o tanto como podría esperarse con Howard y Raj acosando a James para que les hablara de Sheldon cuando era pequeño; Penny señalando lo diferentes que eran los hermanos, y una Bernadette del todo agotada luego de pasar horas intentado que su esposo se comportara. Por suerte, Amy no logró llegar a tiempo de un congreso de neurobiología al que fue invitada o habría sido una locura.

Luego de compartir la comida que ordenaron en el restaurante tailandés de costumbre, Howard retomó su interrogatorio.

—Y dime, Jim, ¿puedo llamarte Jim?

—Por favor.

—¡Gracias!—Howard se adelantó en el asiento con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo fue crecer con Sheldon? Confiesa, ¿cuántas veces intentaste asesinarlo antes de llegar a la pubertad?

—¡Howard!

Bernadette, que charlaba con Penny tras la barra de la cocina, lo regañó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no, está bien, es una buena pregunta—James miró a Sheldon con cierta burla—. Fueron… dos veces, ¿no, Shelly?

Él le devolvió una mirada desdeñosa.

—En realidad, fueron tres.

—¿Tres? Solo recuerdo dos—James se llevó una mano al mentón, simulando pensar—. Estuvo esa vez que fuimos de vacaciones a Florida e intenté ahogarte…

—Y dos años después me obligaste a introducir una mano en un tanque de pirañas en el acuario; tuve suerte de que mamá te viera.

James esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

—Sí, claro, debí esperar a que estuviera distraída, era muy impaciente entonces. ¿Y cuál fue la tercera?

Sheldon se cruzó de brazos, sin disimular su rencor.

—Golpeaste mi cabeza con un balón de fútbol.

—¡Pero eso fue accidental! Es un partido de fútbol se reciben golpes todo el tiempo.

—¡Yo no estaba jugando!

Los demás ocupantes de la habitación veían de uno a otro con distintos grados de estupor; no sabían si reír por lo que parecía una broma entre hermanos o lucir francamente asustados. Considerando que estaba Sheldon de por medio, y él simplemente no bromeaba, optaron por la segunda opción. Al cabo de un momento, Leonard se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿todo eso pasó en realidad?

James y Sheldon asintieron de inmediato.

—Ya—Leonard hizo un gesto de desconcierto, un poco avergonzado—. Esto lleva la rivalidad entre hermanos a un nuevo nivel.

—James no me consideraba un rival, solo le desagradaba—la declaración de Sheldon fue hecha con tono neutral.

—Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad…—Penny procuró aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Quién no querría a Sheldon?

—Se me ocurren unos cuantos nombres…

Raj se ganó una mirada furiosa de la rubia.

—En serio, eras mucho más agradable cuando no podías hablar frente a una mujer.

—Solo era una broma—Raj se encogió un poco en el asiento—. Seguro que en el fondo James quería a su hermano.

El aludido negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír; su tono al responder fue desapasionado, como quien habla del clima.

—No, Shelly tiene razón; cuando éramos niños apenas podía tolerarlo, era insoportable. Y todos esos arrebatos de genialidad… era un cliché ambulante, muy aburrido.

Howard, sentado al lado de James, se movió un poco para alejarse, con la incomodidad pintada en el rostro.

—¡Qué sincero! Nunca pensé que podría sentir compasión por Sheldon.

—¡No necesito compasión!—Sheldon lo miró como si acabara de ofenderlo gravemente—. Puedo asegurarte que he sido más que capaz de defenderme durante toda mi vida.

—Excepto de tus compañeros de escuela y su manía de encerrarte en los casilleros, si no recuerdo mal—acotó James.

—Considerando que cursé todos los grados en un par de años, se podría decir que yo gané.

Por extraño que fuera, los continuos ataques verbales de James y Sheldon no eran tan agresivos como cabía esperar; parecían más bien dos iguales lanzándose pullas en espera de que el otro se quedara sin una respuesta ocurrente.

—Bueno, esto ha sido agradable, y un poco perturbador…—Bernadette hizo un gesto elocuente en dirección a Howard—. Nos encantó conocerte, James, pero tenemos que trabajar mañana temprano.

—Cierto—Howard se levantó tras asentir con fervor—. Por seductora que resulte la idea ver cómo continúan apuñalándose por la espalda, el deber está primero.

—Me voy también. De pronto tengo ganas de llamar a mis padres y saludar a mi hermana—Raj se unió a ambos con rapidez.

Ante la mención de Priya, Penny torció el gesto, pero no hizo comentarios, y tomó a Leonard del brazo.

—Nosotros los acompañamos y luego podríamos ir por una copa; Leonard me contó que Sheldon y James no han podido conversar a solas—rodó los ojos—. Dios sabe que lo necesitan.

Sheldon sacudió la cabeza ante ese comentario.

—Pero yo no deseo hablar con él, ¿qué no han oído nada de lo que dije?

—A mí sí que me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, Shelly.

—¿Por qué? No fueron buenos—su hermano se encogió de hombros sin disimular su desinterés—. No creo que hablar al respecto haga ninguna diferencia.

Leonard, temeroso de ser testigo de otra discusión, se apresuró a tomar su abrigo, lo mismo que los demás. Tras despedirse con rapidez, dejaron el apartamento casi corriendo. Sheldon y James se quedaron al fin a solas y en silencio.

—Aprecio la amabilidad de tus amigos, pero necesito un vino decente—James miró los vasos sobre la mesa con cierto disgusto, y se puso de pie para buscar en el refrigerador, pero al cabo de unos minutos lo cerró con una mueca—. Creo que eso tendrá que esperar.

—Hay una licorería a cuarenta y dos minutos a pie, y diecisiete en coche; aconsejo que busques un taxi—Sheldon hizo un gesto de despedida—. Buenas noches.

—Sheldon, espera.

Al parecer, no era usual que su hermano no lo llamara por el diminutivo de su nombre, por lo que se detuvo y lo miró con mal fingida curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿No podríamos hablar un momento?

—¿Con qué propósito? No hay nada de lo que desee hablar contigo y es altamente probable que a ti te ocurra lo mismo.

James se sentó en el sillón y elevó las manos con ademán divertido.

—Podrías estar equivocado.

—Lo dudo, eso casi nunca ocurre—Sheldon lo señaló con un dedo—. Estás en mi lugar.

James rodó los ojos, pero se movió un lugar en tanto Sheldon se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos algunas preguntas?—al no recibir una respuesta negativa, continuó—. Leonard dice que tienes una novia, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, su nombre es Amy Farrah Fowler.

—¡Vaya! No pensé que viviría para verlo.

  
—¿Por qué?

—Podría pasar horas respondiendo a eso.

—Ahórratelo.

James hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Vamos, pregunta algo.

—No tengo ningún interés en lo que pase contigo… —al ver que su hermano lo miraba expectante, Sheldon suspiró y habló con voz monótona—. ¿Tienes una novia también?

—No, pero tengo un némesis y en esencia es casi lo mismo.

Sheldon pareció sinceramente interesado por primera vez desde que viera a su hermano.

—¿Un némesis? ¡Interesante! Tuve uno hasta hace unos meses, pero resolvimos nuestras diferencias.

—¡Bien por ti! No creo que mi némesis y yo lleguemos a eso en un buen tiempo, pero es bueno saber que no es imposible.

—Comprendo. Su relación es más complicada.

—No tienes idea.

—En realidad, sí la tengo; acabo de decírtelo, durante años me vi enfrascado en la más salvaje enemistad con un enemigo maligno.

James lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Te refieres a Will Wheaton y tu odio irracional porque no te autografió un muñeco de plástico?

—¡Cómo te atreves! Sabes que esa traición arruinó mi niñez.

—Si consideramos que tu niñez no duró más de un par de años, no fue una gran pérdida.

Sheldon negó con la cabeza y se enderezó en el asiento con expresión ultrajada. Sin embargo, James pareció encontrar muy divertida su reacción, porque estiró las piernas y apoyó los brazos tras la cabeza, del todo relajado.

—Cuánto extrañaba esto, Shelly—reconoció al cabo de un momento—. Eres tan divertido como mi némesis, ¿sabes?

—¿Desde cuándo los némesis son divertidos?

—El mío lo es, aunque él no lo sabe; eso lo hace aún mejor.

Sheldon chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Y es peligroso también?

—Sí, claro. Mucho.

—Asumo que él es el motivo por el que dejaste Londres—Sheldon mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Tú en Hollywood… no lo creí ni por un segundo.

James asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por eso eres el genio de la familia.

—Claro que lo soy, aunque tú no eres precisamente idiota—Sheldon dijo lo último de mala gana—. Siempre se te dieron bien las matemáticas.

—¿Piensas que podría haberme dedicado a eso? ¿Ser un profesor o algo así?

—Es posible. Claro que habrías sido uno muy mediocre, pero la mayoría lo es.

—Buen punto.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos; Sheldon veía a su hermano de reojo cada tanto.

—¿Estás en peligro?

—Sí, pero me gusta.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Imagino que tu némesis va detrás de ti.

—No por ahora, está muerto; pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto vuelva al mundo de los vivos querrá tener una charla conmigo.  
Sheldon suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero James se adelantó antes de que hablara.

—No, Sheldon, no tendrás una explicación a eso.

—¿Por qué?—al no obtener mayor respuesta que un encogimiento de hombros, Sheldon lució ofendido—. Bien, puedes guardártelo si quieres; de cualquier forma no me importa lo que te ocurra. Además, sabes que no puedo mentir y si mamá pregunta, prefiero no tener que decirle que su hijo mayor se ha convertido en alguna clase de… supervillano.

—¿Por qué asumes que sería un supervillano?

—¿Qué más podrías ser? Nunca te ha interesado ser el héroe.

—Pero a ti sí, ¿cierto, Shelly?

—Esa es una pregunta hipotética, supongo, pero sí, sería un excelente superhéroe.

—No lo dudo ni un instante, hermanito.

Sheldon pareció encontrar esa respuesta satisfactoria y, tras dudar un instante, se puso de pie y rebuscó algo en la alacena. Cuando lo encontró, regresó con una botella de vino en la mano que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Puedes beberlo. Leonard lo guarda para lo que llama “ocasiones especiales”; es decir, cuando Penny está renuente al coito.

—Hubiera podido vivir sin saber eso, pero gracias.

—Ya ha pasado mi hora de ir a la cama—Sheldon torció el gesto al mirar su reloj—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Shelly.

Sheldon se encaminó a su habitación, pero dio media vuelta y se detuvo frente a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

—No es verdad que no me importa lo que te ocurra.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, procura mantenerte a salvo, y si requieres ayuda con tu némesis…

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Perfecto. Buenas noches—se fue una vez más.

James escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta de su habitación y sonrió. Acercó una copa vacía y vertió un poco de vino, al tiempo que se deshacía de los zapatos y aflojaba su corbata.

Iba a tener que replantear su definición de hogar, y lo poco que le gustaba esa palabra. En ese momento, sin sentimentalismos de por medio, podía reconocer que se sentía parte de uno y era una sensación de lo más curiosa.


End file.
